1. Field of the Invention
2. Background Information
Electronic apparatuses such as audio apparatuses, television signal receivers or other apparatuses may include an equalizer interface for presenting to users the equalizer settings that represent gain/attenuation levels of multiple frequency bands. Conventional equalizer interfaces are often presented to users via some sort of display screen (e.g., CRT screen, LCD screen, etc.) that enables users to visually observe the equalizer settings. Additionally, such conventional equalizer interfaces may include some sort of manual adjustment means (e.g., sliding potentiometers, etc.) that enables users to manually adjust equalizer settings by adjusting the gain/attenuation levels of the respective frequency bands. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary equalizer interface according to conventional art.
With relatively small electronic apparatuses (e.g., MP3 audio players, etc.), there may be neither a display screen nor the available room for a display screen in order to accommodate a conventional equalizer interface, as described above. Moreover, the cost of providing such a display screen may be prohibitive for certain applications and/or markets. Larger electronic apparatuses (e.g., televisions, etc.), on the other hand, may include a display screen sufficient to accommodate a conventional equalizer interface, but require that such display screen be operating in order to adjust the equalizer settings. This requirement, however, causes the display screen (e.g., CRT screen, LCD screen, etc.) to unnecessarily consume power, and therefore may not be an energy efficient option for providing an equalizer interface.
Accordingly, there is a need for an equalizer interface for an electronic apparatus that is capable of addressing the foregoing problems, and can thereby provide an equalizer interface without requiring the use of a display screen or other conventional adjustment means. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.